


Final Thoughts

by SideQuestPublications



Series: DC Random [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Final Thoughts, Gen, Oculus Wellspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideQuestPublications/pseuds/SideQuestPublications
Summary: The destruction of the Oculus Wellspring as seen from the perspective of Leonard Snart.Takes place during Legends of Tomorrow S1E15 Destiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Len and the "Time Bastards" copyright DC, CW, etc.  
> "Her" copyright.... erm, depends on who she is. See endnote for details.

"No, shut it down," Druce commanded. The Time Bastards turned their weapons on Snart. "Shut it down!"  
  
Leonard glared at the Time Bastards. "There are no strings on me," he growled.  
  
Druce rushed towards the device, a murderous rage in the man's eyes.  
  
Leonard waited until what he calculated to be the last possible second, when the failsafe _must_ fail, before he dared budge. Useless to run, he knew; even Barry would have had a hard time outrunning the explosion from so near. Almost certainly impossible with the Time Bastards surrounding him. But if there was even a chance they could stop him… keeping Druce from the device was more crucial.  
  
But there was a chance. He wasn't getting that feeling, that sixth sense. There had to be a chance.  
  
He felt the machine click under his hands, and he released the failsafe to roll away… right into the path of one of the blasters.  
  
No more chances. He could dodge the blaster or the explosion, but not both.  
  
He ducked around the device, to shield himself under the walkway where the Time Bastards would have to come closer to reach him. The nova rippled strangely under his feet, like a pool of water. The device was already exploding.  
  
Her face came, unbidden, to his mind. He tried to say her name. Tried, illogically, to pray that his death had bought her life, that he would not die for nothing.  
  
The explosion denied him even this small comfort. It threw him over the walkway he'd hidden behind and into the Wellspring below. The unexpected icy shock against his burned skin robbed him of all sense, and he sank into oblivion even as the liquid began to roil and froth around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot relates to a couple of different fics I'm working on which are effectively alternate realities of one another.  
> In one as-yet-unnamed fic, it kicks off the events that make the entire story possible. (I'm still trying to decide where I wanted to go with that fic.)  
> In Majummed and its sequel League of MacGuffins, it is the latest in a string of events that makes the team's quest necessary.  
> And for Alternate Universe... it effectively takes place well after the story, and is his final act in response to the things he learned in that fic.  
> I have every intention of recreating the scene, and revising it if context needs it, in the first two; Alternate Universe might simply link to this version.
> 
> I did not, at the time of writing this (and uploading to fanfiction.net and deviantArt) have the DVD of Legends of Tomorrow, and thanks to trying to clear off space for the new seasons my DVR'd copy was long gone, so I had to look up transcripts and other things to remind myself of exactly how it went down on the show.  
> Some canonical inaccuracies may have occurred in this one-shot as a result, and I know I modified at least one thing--somewhere (I forget where as I can no longer find it), the Wellspring was said to be powered by an actual nova, but now all I can find is a reference to the "green energy." I left the nova in as a mentioned-in-passing, but that green energy made me think very much of a pool of water--perhaps because it reminds me visually of such real-world bodies of water as the Emerald Springs in my (current) home-state of Michigan--while I didn't blatantly claim that there was a pool where none should exist, I tried to retain that watery impression.  
> That being said, I did recently (Feb 2017, when I actually remembered to copy this to AO3) come up with a plot point in one of my fics for which that watery impression is very, very relevant.
> 
> The reference to Len praying is "illogical," not because it's a prayer (I haven't read the comics, only seen the shows, so I have no idea what his religious leanings or lack thereof are... nor do I particularly care--"pray" in this context can and often is used synonymously with "wish" or "hope" by all kinds of people so the term is accurate regardless of his beliefs).  
> No, it is illogical because of what he is praying for, because of whose safety he's hoping his death will buy.  
> And who might that be? Well, that rather depends on whose face "rose unbidden" to his mind. Which depends on which of my Legends fics you choose to link this one to in your own headcanon. ;) If you read Alternate Universe, the face he imagines is his sister Lisa. If you go on to Majummed or the sequel League of MacGuffins, then he imagines Sara. And if you read that as-yet-unnamed fic, then he is imagining a character of my own creation.


End file.
